Shukuchi: the path of seta soujiro
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: What if naruto got away from konoha at a young age and met someone new, what if when he came back he wasn't the naruto we all knew. Pairing will be NarutoxKarin


Well this story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile and I just had to get it out, I will post a new chapter for fir

Well this story has been bouncing around in my head for awhile and I just had to get it out, I will post a new chapter for fire emblem today so don't worry everybody. This type of story has been done before but they were having Naruto become Shisho Makoto, but he's still having him hang around the Naruto universe but I'm going a different route so please tell me how I do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual I do not own Naruto or Kenshin, but I really wish I did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of little feet moving fast sounded through the streets of a town near Konoha. The owner of said feet was a little spiky blonde haired boy wearing what could be considered as rags. He had ran away from the painful streets of Konoha about three weeks ago and made it to this town and found what seemed like a nice woman to take care of him. About a week after he arrived though her husband came back he instantly recognized Naruto for what he was, even though Naruto had no clue and with his fellow workers chased him out of the house much to the protest of the mans wife. He had lost the group chasing him but all he could think about was getting away from danger that was stuck in his seven year old mind.

As he came around the corner he froze as he saw two people there. One was obviously a cop wielding a katana with very little skill as Naruto could tell from the mans blue outfit and reckless charge with the sword held high. His charge ended when his arms were sliced off at the elbows and then sliced in half by the more proficient opponent. The winner was a tall man with black spiky hair but you couldn't tell much else about him as his entire body was covered in bandages. The man turned around and instantly spotted Naruto and his face went even grimmer.

"So you saw that boy?" the man asked as he started walking towards the severly shaking Naruto. He lifted the sword and was about to finish the boy off when he noticed something strange about the boy, he hadn't stopped smiling the whole time he was about to die even though his eyes showed a bit of fear, but the most frightening thing was they seemed to be begging him to end his pain. The man brought his sword down and stared intently at the boy.

"Are you happy to die boy?" he asked and then noticed the confusion as the boy stared at him in shock then felt his face and realized he was still smiling.

"N-n-no-no I don't w-want to die but it would probably be better than life" Naruto mumbled out the last bit but the man still caught it and came to a decision. He grabbed the policeman's fallen katana and sheathed it before chucking it at the feet of the boy.

"C'mon boy your coming with me although were going to have to change your look so no one recognizes you as a runaway and cause me to slaughter some more, although that would be fun"

A week later two people walked out of the town, one was a tall man wrapped up in bandages known as Shisho Makoto and the other was a blacked haired boy that was always smiling who would come to be known as Seta Soujiro.

(Ten Years later)

Seta sat patiently waiting for his opponent who had defeated the leader of the bandits Shisho-Sama had assigned to this village. He had his second favorite katana sitting in his lap as he waited for the man to arrive. He looked up when the door to the large dojo opened and two people stepped inside, one was an extremely tall spiky black haired man by the name or Sagara Sanouske if their sources were correct, but it was the other he was waiting for. He was a red haired young man that looked almost feminine with a cross shaped scar on his cheek and a Sakabato strapped at his waist.

"Greeting Kenshin-San I'm Seta Soujiro and Shisho-Sama has asked me to test if you are a worthy opponent and if proved not to be I shall eliminate you, will you honor me with a duel" Seta stated as he settled into his stance and waited for his opponents' first move.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's the start of the story, the first few chapters will all be Rurouni Kenshin and then it will go back into the Narutoverse. Ja nee.


End file.
